koninkrijkenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Juridisch archief juni I 1456 (Holland)
Zaak Zomolz vs. Graafschap Holland - Verstoring van de openbare orde - Schuldig Akte van inbeschuldigingstelling *Vrouwe Dolina loopt met enige papieren en een vertaalboek de rechtszaal in.* Geachte rechter en aanwezigen Voor u breng ik een bijzondere zaak, ik klaag de verdachte, Heer Zomolz aan wegens de verstoring van de openbare orde. Heer Zomolz heeft in de nacht van 24 april op 25 april het gemeentehuis van Heusden getracht te bestormen. Echter stuitte hij op een stadswacht, Heer Bartox genaamd. Deze Heer was uit het verre Vlaanderen gereisd en heeft die nacht de stadswacht versterkt, de reiziger is voor handel naar ons graafschap gekomen en spreekt de nederlandse taal niet. Wel frans en engels. Omdat onze getuige niet op de hoogte was van onze wetten en onze schout verzuimt heeft om bewijs van de bestorming te vragen is er geen screen. Wat ik wel heb is een brief die Heer Bartox gelijk naar de burgemeester, Vrouwe Armanda, heeft verstuurd. *Dolina overhandigd de brief aan de rechter. * http://i28.tinypic.com/2a0gww3.jpg Sta mij toe deze voor u te vertalen. *Dolina pakt haar vertaalboek erbij* _______________________________________ Hallo, I wil u laten weten over de opstand welke gisteren plaats heeft gevonden: “24-04-2008 04:24 : Snodaards hebben een poging gedaan om het gemeentehuis te bestormen. Jij hebt geholpen om de opstand in de kiem te smoren. In het gevecht, heb je Zomolz herkent tussen de bestormers. Ik heb dus Zomolz herkend, ik hoop dat dat enige hulp voor u zijn kan. Met vriendelijke groeten, Bartox. ______________________________________ Tevens is de heer Bartox bereid te komen getuigen, ik wil hem oproepen om zijn getuigenis af te leggen en ik zal mijzelf dan weer oproepen om het te vertalen. Dan wil ik de verdachte op de hoogte brengen van zijn rechten, de verdachte blijft op vrije voeten en indien hij dit wenst kan hij een advocaat in de arm nemen. Welke hij hier kan bereiken: http://intlforum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewforum.php?f=651 Indien de beklaagde de wetten en decreten erop na wil lezen vindt hij deze hier: http://intlforum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=1553 *Dolina maakte een eerbiedige buiging naar de rechter.* Dan als laatste wil ik u bedanken voor uw tijd, de strafmaat of schikking maak ik later bekend en de getuigenis van Heer Bartox vertaal ik later. *Dolina nam weer plaats in haar zetel* Eerste pleidooi van de verdediging *Zomolz komt de rechtbank binnen lopen en kijkt verontrustend om zich heen. Nadat hij te horen had gekregen stond hij op en begon zijn verdediging.* Geachte rechter, OA en andere aanwezigen Ik heb gisteren te horen gekregen dat ik wordt beschuldigd van het deelnemen in een opstand in Heusden. Waar deze beschuldiging vandaan komt of op gebaseerd is begrijp ik niet helemaal. Ik vindt het ook een schande dat ik vervolgd wordt op basis van een brief. Als dit al als bewijsmateriaal wordt gebruikt ipv screenshots waar moet het dan heen met ons mooie graafschap? Hier eindig ik mijn eerste pleidooi, omdat ik nog steeds niet de reden zie van mijn vervolging en dus geen manier kan bedenken om mij ertegen te verdedigen. *Na de laatste woorden te hebben uitgesproken gaat Zomolz op zijn stoel zitten* Rekwisitoor van de openbare aanklager *Dolina staat op en neemt het woord names de Heer Bartox, hij kan doordat hij in Vlaanderen woonachtig is niet verschijnen hier. (Het is in game technisch niet mogelijk).* Geachte Rechter, Heer Bartox heeft in het engels zijn getuigenis bij mij achter gelaten, indien u dat wenst kunt u het navragen bij hem. *Dolina geeft de rechter de brief welke zij had ontvangen van Heer Bartox* http://i29.tinypic.com/3090f0i.png Ik vertaal het naar het nederlands; Bartox staat voor de rechter, groet hem en doet zijn rede Ik ben hier om te getuigen tegen de heer Zomolz. Op de 24ste april heb ik hem herkend onder de betogers. Op dat moment was er een revolte gaande in Heusden. Ik heb helaas niet meer bewijs, alleen mijn woord. Met hartelijke groet Bartox Ik hoop dat dit voldoende is Bartox Dolina houdt even stil en gaat vervolgens verder. Geachte Rechter, ik zal duidelijk en streng in mijn eis zijn. Ik eis een schadevergoeding van Fl. 100,00 die de Heer Zomolz dient te betalen aan de stad Heusden. De stad moet extra wachten in huren om te zorgen dat dit soort opstanden mislukken wat gelukkig tot heden ook zo is. Om de stad te compenseren is dit mijn eis. Dolina gaat weer zitten en wacht af hoe het proces verder verloopt. Laatste pleidooi van de verdediging Zomolz hoorde vol ongeloof de woorden van Dolina aan. Hij kon niet begrijpen dat hij werd beschuldigd op basis van een brief van iemand die niet eens in Holland woonachtig was. Uiteindelijk stond Zomolz op en keek de rechter aan. Beste rechter, Is de wereld echt op zijn kop gaan staan? Moeten mensen tegenwoordig gaan bewijzen dat ze onschuldig zijn zonder dat er echt concreet bewijs is dat hij iets heeft gedaan. Worden mensen veroordeeld door brieven afkomstig van spelers die niet eens in ons graafschap wonen? Wat de heer Bartox zijn motieven waren toen hij die brief schreef weet ik niet, eigenlijk interesseert het me niet eens zoveel. Ik zou het liefst gewoon dit alles achter me laten en doen alsof het nooit is gebeurd. Ik vraag u rechter....nee ik smeek u om de juiste beslissing in deze zaak te nemen. U kan vandaag een weg inslaan waar ons graafschap een chaotisch gebied wordt waar iedereen elkaar kan aanklagen, omdat ze het leuk vinden. Of u kan iedereen laten zien dat een rechtszaak gewonnen moet worden met concreet bewijs in plaats van een brief. Alles wat ik van u vraag meneer de rechter, is of u diep in uw hart wil kijken en uzelf afvraagt waar Graafschap Holland naartoe gaat als bij dit proces een verkeerde beslissing genomen wordt. Zomolz maakt nog een eerbiedige buiging naar de rechter en gaat weer op zijn plaats zitten De verdediging riep Pinda op als getuige Zie hier de getuigenis: Pinda komt de rechtzaal binnen met een bijna leeg dossier. Hij groet iedereen in de rechtzaal en ga even een wat bijpraten met de aanwezige bekende. Neemt plaats naast zijn cliënt en wacht. De rechter komt de zaal in, iedereen ga staan en wacht om te zitten tot de rechter zit. De balieverantwoordelijke roept heer pina op zijn Pleidooi te houden. Ik spring recht en neem mijn plaats in. Geachte hoogwelgeboren hoogedelgestrenge edelachtbare, Het verbaasde me bijzonder dat men de dag van vandaag mensen wil berechten zonder bewijzen. Enkel een woord blijk al voldoende te zijn! Waar ga men naar toe, naar de fare west bij de wilden? Lynch partijen bij de vleet. Ons rechtsysteem werkt met bewijzen en getuigenissen en de wet als controle orgaan? Hoe kan dit nu gebeuren. Ik ben net als Heer Bartox een charismatisch persoon, net als jullie, wil dat dan zeggen dat wij boven de wet staan en wij alleen de waarheid vertellen? De wet is er om de burger en zijn graafschap te beschermen, niet om mensen zomaar te berechten om woorden en niet om feiten. Ik zou ook niet graag voor u verschijnen Geachte hoogwelgeboren hoogedelgestrenge edelachtbare wanneer iemand dingen aan uw adres komt vertellen die geen steek houden met mijn waarheid. Ik zou ook graag een eerlijk proces willen krijgen met harde bewijzen en niet zomaar woorden van iemand. Wat gaan de gevolgen zijn als men geen bewijzen meer moet aanbrengen wat zo eenvoudig is en gekend is door ieder charismatisch persoon. Ik wil deze prognose niet maken Edelachtbare. Daarom dring ik er dan ook ten zeerste op aan mijn cliënt vrij te spreken van alle blaam, hem ik eer te herstellen en hem een schadevergoeding te geven voor het ten onrechte proces en vernedering wat hem is aangedaan. 50 fl als schadevergoeding is een niet teveel gevraagde vergoeding voor zijn slapeloze nachten en stress die hij ondergaan heeft. Pinda groet beleefd iedereen met een kniebuiging en ga terug naar zijn zitplaats. De verdediging riep Zomolz op als getuige Zie hier de getuigenis: Geachte aanwezigen, Hoewel ik er eigenlijk op tegen ben heb ik dan toch een screenshot gemaakt van mijn gebeurtenissen op de desbetreffende dag. Zoals je kan zien onderaan heb ik die ochtend na de opstand 8 florijnen gekregen, dit betekend dus dat ik in de mijn heb gewerkt. *Zomolz loopt naar de rechter toe en geeft het bewijs* http://img241.imageshack.us/my.php?image=bewijsfm3.jpg Iemand heeft mij er dus wel degelijk proberen in te luizen. Het spijt me voor je Dolina, maar de volgende keer toch aan buitenlanders vragen of ze een screenshot kunnen maken. Dan had je geweten dat er iets mis was. *Zomolz gaat weer in zijn stoel zitten en wacht op de uitslag van de rechter* De aanklager riep Dolina op als getuige Zie hier de getuigenis: Geachte recher, sta mij toe nog een laatste woord tot u te richten. Heer Zomolz zegt dat hij niets misdaan heeft, ik heb van andere stadswachten screens ontvangen dat zij getuige waren van een opstand welke zij in de kiem hebben weten te smoren. Helaas hebben zij niemand herkend, echter is de Heer Bartox een charismatisch persoon en was de sterkste, Heer Zomolz is tegen Heer Bartox opgelopen die nacht. Tevens heeft de Heer Zomolz geen bewijzen dat hij ergens anders aan het werk was. Ik zou graag de eis bij willen stellen naar 150 Fl. wegens het plegen van meineend voor de rechter in rechtszaal. Ook een dag gevangenisstraf doet hem wellicht nadenken over het minachten van de rechtszaal. *Dolina gaat weer zitten en neemt eenm slok water, ze had een droge mond gekregen.* Vonnis De beklaagde is schuldig bevonden aan Verstoring van de openbare orde. *Tristan luistert aandachtig naar de aanklager, de verdediging en naar de woorden van de verdachte.* Beste aanwezigen, wederom is deze zaak niet eenvoudig, maar ik heb een oordeel getroffen. En omdat het hier om een complexe zaak betreft zal ik de moeite nemen om me uit te leggen, ook al hoef ik dat niet te doen. Zolmolz, getuigenissen zijn nu eenmaal een gegeven in ons rechtssysteem. Ik heb zojuist Maxowie in het gevang gegooit, gebaseerd op de getuigenis van een veldwachter uit Heusden. Ik ben er niet van overtuigt dat uw bewijzen mbt of u aan het werk was en dus niet een bestroming kon uitvoeren niet sluitend. Tevens wil ik de verdediging er op wijzen dat u het gemeenthuis ook kan bestormen later of eerder op de dag (met andere woorden hoeveel PP u heeft heeft de verdediging niet aangetoont). En dan komt het dus op de waardigheid van de getuigenis. Ten eerst is de brief van Bartox geen verwatering van het systeem, maar een test van vriendschap tussen twee naties, Holland en Vlaanderen. Ik persoonlijk was in Heusden ten tijde van deze bestorming en heb persoonlijk contact gehad met Heer Bartox, de ambasadeur van Vlaanderen en de Burgemeester van Heusden. Aldus twijfel ik niet aan de waarheid achter zijn woorden. Ik ben het met heer Pinda eens dat woorden, of een brief, alleen geen sterk argument zijn voor veroordeling, maar voor deze complexe en speciale zaak sta ik het toe. Ik stel voor dat toekomstige rechters na mij tevens deze bewijzen per geval bekijken. Ook ben ik in bezit van geheime documenten van de Teutoonsche Orde, welke de Orde niet hier hoeft te overleggen, dan Zomolz een minder vertrouwlijke getuigen is dan een gerespecteerde handelaar op staatszaken in ons veilige, schone Holland. Aldus verwerp ik het tegen argument en zal overgaan tot de straf gebaseerd op onze wetten veroordeel ik de veroordeelde om 50 Fl te betalen aan de stad Heusden en een additionele 20 Fl te betalen aan de Keizer voor het plegen van meineed voor een Rechter van Holland en voor het in gevaar brengen voor de vrede tussen twee naties 1 dag in het gevang *klap met de hamer* volgende zaak! Categorie:Juridisch archief (Holland) Zaak Galant1 vs. Graafschap Holland - Verstoring van de Orde - Schuldig Akte van inbeschuldigingstelling *Dolina stapte de rechtszaal binnen met een nieuw dossier.* Geachte Rechter en aanwezigen Voor u breng ik de beschuldiging van de Heer Galant19 die het Gemeentehuis van de stad Heusden getracht heeft te bestormen. Hierbij geef ik u het bewijs wat mij toegekomen is. *Dolina overhandigt de rechter het bewijsstuk.* Bewijsstuk 1 | Het bijzondere aan deze zaak is dat het hier om een persoon gaat die uit het verre Frankrijk is aangereisd. *Dolina overhandigt de rechter het volgende bewijs:* Op het moment rest mij niets meer dan de aangeklaagde te wijzen op zijn rechten. Hij heeft recht op verdediging in de vorm van een advocaat, die op de volgende plaats beschikbaar is: http://intlforum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewforum.php?f=651 Hier kan de beschuldiging gestelde onze wetten & decreten erop naslaan : http://intlforum.renaissancekingdoms.com/viewtopic.php?t=1553 Ik dank uw voor uw aandacht, de straf en/of schikking wordt naderhand geëist. Eerste pleidooi van de verdediging De betreffende persoon is zich niet komen aanmelden. Laatste pleidooi van de verdediging De betreffende persoon is zich niet komen aanmelden. De verdediging riep <--> op als getuige De verdediging heeft geen getuige opgeroepen De aanklager riep op als getuige *Dolina gaat staan en begint haar rekwisitoor* Zeer weledelachtbare Rechter Heer Tristan. Aangezien de verdachte niet is komen opdagen en we geen idee hebben waar deze zich nu bevindt, zal mijn eis stevig zijn. Een dag gevangenis en een boete van 50 florijnen die hij aan de keizer moet betalen. *Dolina gaat zitten nadat ze de rechter eerbiedig heeft gegroet* Vonnis Categorie:Juridisch archief (Holland) *Tristan is boos om weer voor niets op te hoeven draaien * Wel een duidelijk geval van verstoring van de openbare orde en dat wel van een Buitenlander. Ik stel voor dat de OA dit tevesn doorgeeft aan de kanselier op dat de desbetreffende provincie af weet van deze despoot! 50 fl te betalen aan de Keizer en 1 dagje brommen.. *klap mer de hamer* volgende zaak! Zaak vs. - - Akte van inbeschuldigingstelling Eerste pleidooi van de verdediging Laatste pleidooi van de verdediging De verdediging riep op als getuige De aanklager riep op als getuige Vonnis Categorie:Juridisch archief (Holland)